Cotidiano
by Mra Ichinose
Summary: Sakura vê todo mundo ao seu redor engravidando e decide confrontar Sasuke a respeito. 'Deus, Sasuke-kun, por que você ainda não fez um bebê em mim também? Que vergonha' Ele ficou confuso. 'Mas... o quê' [UN - SS - Coletânea de Two-shots e Oneshots].
1. Maternidade: Parte I

De agora em diante, esse é o meu cantinho de fanfics curtas com o tema "slice of life", estilo de vida. Sabe, coisas do cotidiano SasuSaku mesmo. Espero que gostem dessa two-shot, por exemplo. Boa leitura.

* * *

><p><strong>Cotidiano: <strong>_Maternidade (parte I)_

[por Mra Ichinose]

**É de uma v**erdade intergaláctica que um casal que se ama, consequentemente, acaba tendo filhos. Bebês rechonchudos e coradinhos; às vezes, eles vêm por acidente, por planejamento, por desejo ou alguma eventualidade adversa. Sasuke, por exemplo, quase pensou que conceberia seu primeiro bebê com Sakura logo após ser estuprado por ela.

Sua esposa não era louca, ninfomaníaca ou algo do tipo, mas algumas coisas simplesmente acontecem e a médica mal podia controlar sua tensão nervosa devida algumas notícias que veio recebendo ao longo dos meses. Para não mencionar o fato de seu marido, seu _glorioso_ marido, ser um homem estupidamente desejável e bom em fingir que não sabe disso, fazendo-a suspirar em adoração por ele a todo minuto.

Fazer bebês com Sasuke é quase que uma obrigação como _ser humano._

A vida da Sra. Uchiha, perfeitíssima, muito bem, obrigada, não permitia que houvesse uma forma de questionar isso. Bem, como sua vida poderia não ser nada menos que perfeita? Devidamente casada com o sangue frio – mas não exatamente _frio_ – Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura poderia ser o que chamam de mulher de sorte.

Todos seus anos de sofrimento por culpa daquele mesmo homem agora eram recompensados. Ele não reclamava se ela invadia o seu banho na metade e enfiava-se na banheira com ele, transbordando água para tudo que é lado – Sasuke, inclusive, parecia _quase_ gostar (afinal, nunca mais trancou a porta do banheiro e ainda anunciava, baixinho, para o caso de ser procurado: "estou no banho").

Nem mesmo resmungava se sua esposa decidia andar pela casa usando apenas suas camisas _e nada além_. Teimosamente, ele admitia que o símbolo Uchiha ficava uma beleza naquelas costas e era a coisa mais fácil do mundo encurralá-la numa boa parede e puxar a peça para cima.

Assim, eram um casal normal, na medida do possível, salvo quando o Uchiha chegava de uma de suas jornadas e, a partir do momento em que se encontravam, não havia no mundo tijolos e concreto que sufocassem os sons de apreciação de sua esposa diante de seus indiscretos carinhos, desde que o senhor da casa não estivesse exausto, é claro.

Exceto por isto, os coelhos de Konoha certamente invejavam a perícia (e quantidade) incalculável com a qual eles fornicavam. De modo que era um espanto geral o fato de Sakura ainda não ter engravidado. Especialmente porque Sasuke _devia_ ter em segredo a absoluta vontade de recomeçar seu clã.

No fim, não passava de especulação. A intimidade do casal, em maioria, permanecia sendo algo apenas deles e os espectadores só podiam teorizar o que se passava com a dupla mais sofrida daquela vila.

A velha verdade é que a ideia de filhos ainda não ficou em pauta e, por tal razão, bebês eram evitados com o consentimento mútuo e silencioso, sem ter sido instaurado um acordo, de fato. Uma gravidez sempre seria bem-vinda, mas quando a hora chegasse, apenas aconteceria, quem sabe depois de uma conversa simples.

Ao menos era o que o jovem casal Uchiha, com seus quase um ano de casados, fantasiavam que ocorreria.

Ninguém esperava que Sakura surtaria de um momento para o outro.

_Sasuke_ não esperava por isso.

Ele estava fora há uma semana por conta de uma missão, o que não dava escolha à Uchiha, senão gastar seu tempo livre consigo mesma ou com suas amigas. Tudo começou quando, num dia menos atarefado no hospital, Ino entrou em seu escritório, eufórica. Sakura ergueu a sobrancelha, indagando-se da razão para toda aquela agitação.

— Sakura, Sakura! Hoje é o _melhor_ dia da minha vida.

A kunoichi olhou-a, a mulher pulava como uma gazela, rodeando-a. Já era estranho ser chamada de "Sakura" pela loira.

— Hmm, por acaso o Sai parou de dizer termos técnicos durante o sexo?

Por um momento, a Yamanaka fez uma careta, mas voltou a irradiar uns segundos depois.

Oh, sim, porque Ino reclamara há duas semanas com veemência o fato do ex-root fazer a estúpida questão de narrar cada coisa que agia durante o sexo: "Ino, permita-me inserir meu órgão reprodutor masculino no seu órgão reprodutor feminino", "sinto sensações adversas quando você emite esses sons de cópula no meu ouvido" e tantas outras frases memoráveis capazes de fazer qualquer garota perder o interesse no ato — mas não a Yamanaka, apesar de ser incômodo.

— O assunto não é esse, Testa.

Sakura ficou curiosa.

— Então, o que é?

Ino jogou os cabelos para o lado e cruzou as pernas teatralmente após se sentar na cadeira. Olhou para a ex-Haruno maliciosamente, enquanto pousava uma mão sobre a barriga e não conseguia reprimir um sorriso. Ao menos _nisso_ ultrapassaria Sakura, é de conhecimento geral que a rivalidade das duas quase poderia se equiparar com a de Sasuke e Naruto, embora as duas mulheres fossem muito menos extremistas e menos idiotas.

— Por que não advinha? — a loira propôs.

— Hmm, — Sakura pensou, colocando o indicador sobre os lábios — você percebeu que eu sou muito melhor que você e não há nada que possa fazer sobre isso?

— Sua bunda que é! Fala sério, Testa, se esforce.

— Sei lá, Porquinha, abre o jogo.

A Yamanaka fez cara feia, mas voltou a sorrir. Aquele tipo de sorriso que deixa a pessoa muito mais jovem e que realmente mostrou à Sakura que algo bom aconteceu na vida da amiga. Ela aguardou, em expectativa, os olhos de Ino começaram a brilhar, um rastro de lacrimejo podia ser visto. A iryou-nin preparou-se para perguntar se ela estava bem, no entanto, Ino soltou sua verdadeira bomba:

— Eu vou ter um bebê!

— Q-que? Um bebê. Uaaau — Sakura estava admirada. Achou que do grupo de kunoichis Ino seria a última a dar continuidade na família. Não sabia como dizer, Ino era tão amante de si mesma e gostava de sê-lo, vê-la como mãe, criaturas que se doam a todo o momento, seria uma visão rara e bonita.

Sakura deu a volta em sua mesa, surpreendendo a Yamanaka, puxou-a pelo braço e abraçou-a forte. Acima de tudo, estava feliz por ela. Não há rivalidade quando um amigo se completa.

— Parabéns, Porquinha. Desejo-te toda a felicidade.

Ino apertou-a, os ombros tremeram com um pequeno choro.

— Ah, testuda!

Os assuntos que seguiram foram sobre o número de semanas do feto, o sexo da criança, se Sai já sabia, como ela contaria a ele e outros pormenores, por exemplo, se devia usar um método mais didático para contar ao marido sem tato socioafetivo ou usar metáforas mais elaboradas. Era uma questão difícil e o assunto se estendeu por horas, que só foram interrompidas por uma chamada de emergência.

A iryou-nin, após o plantão, seguiu para casa a fim de preparar o jantar e esperar por Sasuke, uma semana antes ele havia dito que chegaria da missão à noite ou pela madrugada, dependeria da disposição dos jounins que lhe acompanhava. Sakura amava seus retornos, pois, _embora o Uchiha mantivesse seu silêncio siamês_, ela percebia nos pequenos gestos a falta que ele sentia de casa e, obviamente, dos braços dela – bastante interesseiros e afoitos para mimá-lo.

Sakura comeu o jantar que preparara, deixou algo pronto para Sasuke só para obrigá-lo a se alimentar – uma vez que o Uchiha tinha a incômoda mania de chegar emburrado, tomar um banho e se engalfinhar na cama (ou na esposa) –, depois ela mesma foi para o chuveiro e demorou-se lá, vestiu a camisola que gostava e o Uchiha preferia (só por causa da cor, unicamente porque ele gostava de preto, dizia).

Naturalmente, o corte lateral na coxa direita e o decote hediondo, mas que a favorecia, não tinha _nada_ a ver com sua predileção pervertida.

Por favor, Sasuke é muito mais do que um pedaço sensual de pano.

* * *

><p><strong>Três e meia d<strong>a madrugada.

Tiro e queda. Lá estava ele.

Sendo uma kunoichi, Sakura sentiu a presença do marido entrando em casa, ele rondando a cozinha, subindo, entrando no quarto, olhando-a por um segundo antes de pegar uma calça de flanela no armário e ir para o banheiro. O ex-nukenin não se ocupou em fechar a porta completamente, hábito do qual não se furtaria. Contudo, não percebeu a esposa direcionando o olhar para a fresta e aproveitando-se da bela visão traseira dele tirando a roupa.

Oh, ele tinha um _belo_ bumbum. Sasuke sempre ralhava, mas ela adorava apertá-lo ali.

Depois, infelizmente, sua visão triunfal do marido desapareceu, o Uchiha sumiu no box e o som de água veio em seguida.

Em algum momento na espera e não sabe-se quando: Sakura adormeceu. Só voltou a abrir os olhos quando um dos lados da cama cedeu e alguém entrava nos cobertores. _Sasuke_. Depois que o marido se acomodou, deitado de bruços, a kunoichi arrastou-se furtivamente até ele e jogou metade do corpo sobre suas costas nuas e cansadas. Os seios esmagando-se contra elas e _o Uchiha tendo plena consciência disso_.

Sasuke suspirou, o cabelo dele estava úmido e continha um cheiro de shampoo inebriante. Sua tortura e recompensa noturna começariam.

— Sasuke-kun — ronronou.

— Hmm? — abafado pelo travesseiro, ele resmungou.

— Como foi a missão? — Uma orelha foi mordida. A dele.

— Normal — respondeu e remexeu-se incomodado.

Não um incomodado de "você está me irritando", mas é que se soubesse que Sakura viria atacá-lo, ele teria se deitado numa posição um pouco mais vantajosa. O Uchiha não sabia se a esposa havia percebido o hábito, mas sempre que ela estava a fim de sexo vinha mordendo sua orelha e ronronando em seu ouvido. Perguntou-se se também tinha alguma mania quando estava interessado.

Certamente, não. O Uchiha sempre foi do tipo que avança e faz, sem rodeios. Por isso, bruscamente, retirou Sakura de suas costas e virou-se, encurralando-a um segundo depois, a jovem sorriu e agarrou-o pelo pescoço, atraindo-o até ela.

— Senti muito a sua falta.

O silêncio foi a resposta. No começo, a ideia de que alguém esperava seu retorno sempre foi muito estranha. Custou muito se acostumar com Sakura pulando nele sempre que chegava. Permitiu-se a gostar disso.

Quem poderia dizer que ele, ó, tão magnânimo Uchiha Sasuke, também gostaria de voltar para casa o mais rápido possível como qualquer homem normal, ansiando pelo calor de sua mulher e conforto do lar? Infelizmente, enquanto estava fora e muito longe de Konoha, imaginar que certas curvas o esperavam em casa nunca ajudou em nada, muitíssimo pelo contrário.

Ele só conseguia pensar no quão _distante_ elas se encontravam e que nada poderia ser feito sobre.

As imagens de Sakura que seu cérebro fabricava (ou apenas rememorava) punham-no mais estressado, calado e ranzinza que o habitual. Em missões em grupo, os colegas sabiam e temiam os dias que se avançavam e a tarefa se estendia. No fim, pouco dos inimigos sobrava para servir de evidência.

Sasuke – que imaginavam ser homem caseiro, por assim dizer, já que ninguém diria na sua frente: "com uma kunoichi daquelas, até eu" – praticamente fazia todo o trabalho bruto sozinho. Bem, uma vantagem haveria de ter na cólera e brutalidade dele. Às vezes a violência pode ser recompensadora.

Assim sendo, ele sempre chegava em casa, comia da comida que sua esposa deixava num isopor, era cumprimentando por ela e, depois de aconchegar-se na cama e nela, ouvia os gemidos mais que conhecidos que ele mesmo provocava – tal qual agora Sakura emitia, bastante entusiasmada, ressalta-se –, era tudo que a vida tranquila que ele sempre desejou poderia pedir. Nada poderia ser mais prazeroso que isso. _Literalmente_.

Quando tudo terminou e a saudade foi morta, lá estavam eles devidamente nus e cansados, esperando o sono que já batia às portas. Especialmente nas de Sasuke. Se a volta para casa não houvesse sido tão tranquila, ele, com certeza, teria desmaiado sobre a cama no momento em que deitou nela.

Com esforço, voltou a cabeça para baixo e encontrou Sakura repousando sobre parte de sua barriga e peito como se fosse um travesseiro, numa posição totalmente contrária da sua. Observando o teto, a Uchiha falou com o marido:

— Sasuke-kun, você já está dormindo?

— Hmm. — "_Não". _Pelo menos ainda não, ele já podia ver tomates pulando cercas como carneirinhos na frente de seus olhos.

— Foi tudo bem na missão, não foi?

— Hmm. — "_Foi". __Você já perguntou sobre isso. _Molemente, Sasuke guiou as mãos até os olhos dela e cobriu-os._ Durma, Sakura, durma, são quase cinco horas da manhã. _Não adiantou, ela retirou sua mão e foi ao seu encontro, roubando um pedaço de seu travesseiro e apoiando o queixo no ombro masculino.

— Mais cedo a Ino me contou que estava grávida. — Sakura bocejou. Sasuke quase sorriu, bocejos eram bons. — Quem diria, não é?

— Hmm. —_ "É"._

_ — _O nosso Sai vai ser pai— "Nosso Sai" o caramba! Mas Sasuke estava perdendo a consciência e não retrucou, por que Sakura falava tanto? — Quem será o próximo?

— Hum-hme — "Dobe_"._

A kunoichi não entendeu a convicção sonolenta do Uchiha, embora o nome sim.

— O Naruto? Por quê?

Sasuke soltou todo o ar do pulmão, irritado. Rolou na cama com preguiça e pressionou o rosto nos cabelos da esposa, ela sorriu. No entanto, muito prático na matéria "conviver com Sakura" e já sabendo que ela continuaria a atazaná-lo até extorquir uma resposta, o Uchiha respondeu-a:

— Ele me disse, tsc, o imbecil estava me esperando nos portões da vila só para me contar. Agora dorme, Sakura. Você já fez muito barulho hoje.

— A que barulho você se refe... — ela deixou a palavra no ar, corando, só podia ser sobre as atividades anteriores. — Deus! Seu pervertido.

— Hmm. Hmp. — _"Eu sou. Durma"_.

Ela também estava com sono e guardou a réplica, compreendia que o marido estava cansado e precisava repor as energias. Seguida de Sasuke, então, a Uchiha adormeceu. Sonhou com Konoha inteira com seus bebês: cabelinhos ruivos, loiros, azulados e castanhos nos braços de tantas mamães, mas não havia nenhum bebê de cabelos negros ou rosas nos seus.

Sasuke e ela estavam sem nenhum.

.

.

_[Parte II em breve]._

* * *

><p><em>São só dois capítulos e o próximo já está pronto, terminado, lindo e só esperando para ser postado. Aí vocês me olham e dizem "vai atualizar suas fanfics velhas, sua quenga!", mas eu escrevi isso aqui tão rapidinho, três horinhas só e estava tudo pronto. Aí, bom, quis aproveitar. E nos vemos no próximo.<em>


	2. Maternidade: Parte II (final)

Respostinhas aos comentários no final. Obrigada a todos!

* * *

><p><strong>Cotidiano: <strong>_Maternidade (parte final) _

[por Mra Ichinose]

**O mundo p**odia estar pacífico, mas malfeitores e nukenins eram algo que nem mesmo a Aliança Shinobi poderia erradicar totalmente. Óbvio, a aparente paz entre as nações fez com que a quantidade de missões diminuísse drasticamente, causando uma breve crise no sistema ninja, que precisou sofrer algumas alterações: _a crescente verticalização, união de vilas e emprego de tecnologia em Konoha_ eram apenas o começo de uma nova era.

Como estaria aquele local dali sete, oito, dez anos? A população, num geral, não conseguia prever um futuro para Konoha. Mesmo assim, as expectativas eram positivas.

Ainda agora, porém, a situação não estava _toda_ sobcontrole. O processo de mudança apenas começara. Portanto, o mercado ninja ficou disputadíssimo e muitos desistiram da carreira shinobi, outros, mais espertos, optaram por um emprego duplo: ninja e comerciante, por exemplo.

Sasuke tinha bons fundos do clã Uchiha e Sakura também possuía sua ocupação no hospital. Dinheiro não faltava e o ex-nukenin estava sempre atrás das missões de níveis mais altos disponíveis.

Para ele, viver uma vida sossegada sem precisar trabalhar era completamente ridículo.

Isso não influenciava, no entanto, seu gostar dos períodos em casa – secretamente, Sasuke os _adorava_, de certa maneira. Desta vez, ficou em Konoha por mais três dias enquanto o horário da próxima missão não chegava. Foi exatamente neste período [72 horas] que observou o comportamento _estranho_ de Sakura começar.

Para começo de conversa, sua esposa sempre foi diferente da maioria das mulheres e Sasuke já sabia disso desde a infância, no entanto, ela parecia pior de uns tempos para cá, principalmente quando chegava do hospital ou do centro da vila.

O olhava como se houvesse cometido um crime, do qual o homem não possuía a menor consciência. Se não precisasse estar de plantão, sua esposa agarrava-o onde estivesse pela casa, não importando o que fazia. Sakura definitivamente estava fora de seu comportamento usual e o Uchiha não compreendia o que diabo era aquilo tudo. Em sonhos, ela soluçava: _"Por que eu não? Por que eu não tenho um?"_

Sasuke colocou-se pensativo, enquanto deitava-se no sofá e folheava um livro sem realmente lê-lo. Sua esposa queria algo e não podia comprar? O que é que estava na moda mesmo em Konoha? Um vestido? Sapatos? Quem sabe ela quisesse um daqueles aparelhos com tela e teclas que Naruto adorava ficar futricando. Todo mundo queria um negócio daqueles mesmo.

No entanto, o ex-vingador estava muitíssimo longe de acertar, ele mal temia que o olhar de decepção que Sakura lhe lançava não era por causa de qualquer coisa que ela quisesse, pelo menos nada material ou que pode ser comprado numa loja.

Será que Sasuke não percebia o que estava acontecendo? Todos os dias alguém no hospital ou na rua encontrava à Uchiha e, como se zombasse dela, dizia: _Estou grávidíssima, minha querida_. Ou nem precisava dizer: aquelas barriguinhas salientes entregavam tudo e tornavam-se destaque onde quer que fosse. Uma tormenta por três dias sobre a jovem.

Primeiro, veio Ino. Tudo bem. Depois Naruto anunciou. Ótimo! Seguido de Lee, Temari e várias garotas do ciclo social da Uchiha. O mundo estava girando em torno da procriação e ela estava sendo deixara para trás. Não é que a kunoichi sentisse inveja das colegas, o sentimento estava a quilômetros disso, mas ver tantas grávidas ou bebês nos colos de mães despertou na médica o desejo de experimentar ela mesma a sensação.

Era tão bonito...

Ter um bebê... um bebê de Sasuke. Só por imaginar-se grávida e as reações do Uchiha ao dar a notícia provocava em Sakura um sorriso – nessas horas, o marido a observava de longe: "_louca, não sabe o eu quer_". Ela havia até mesmo, em segredo, parado de tomar os remédios contraceptivos sem ao menos avisá-lo.

Assim, muito determinada, Sakura pegou o Uchiha de surpresa muitas vezes, coagindo-o como se fosse um pequeno _indefeso_. Bem, nas garras dela talvez Sasuke fosse. A ideia de afastá-la parecia sempre uma coisa muito estúpida.

O Uchiha não entendia o motivo daquela urgência sexual e nada mais frustrava Sakura do que isso, de modo que se limitava a lhe lançar olhares magoados, decepcionados e deprimidos depois. Eles haviam decidido conversar quando quisessem ter um bebê, mas a kunoichi gostaria de _fazer surpresa. _Seria muito mais emocionante vir do nada com a notícia e, além do mais, Sasuke nunca se mostrou contra.

Mas... o mundo girava contra a pobre Uchiha. Foi a gota d'água quando, num final de plantão à tarde, Karui apareceu com Chouji no hospital para fazer um pré-natal. Sakura socou um prontuário na cabeça, enquanto murmurava consigo mesma: _por que não eeeeu?_

Devido seus pesadelos noturnos e a constante ansiedade por um filho, a Uchiha sentia mais cansaço e decidiu que aquilo deveria acabar. Naquela mesma tarde, chegou em casa e encontrou Sasuke sentado sobre o sofá lendo um livro de capa marrom. Parecia compenetrado e ele só lhe deu um breve olhar com um aceno de cabeça.

Em sua mente genial, apenas uma preocupação: _O que os outros têm que Sakura não tem?_

—Ne, Sasuke-kun, — Sakura começou, sentando-se ao seu lado. Um olhar de soslaio foi o que recebeu, Sakura ainda minava ressentimento, especialmente agora. O que havia fora do lar Uchiha para deixá-la espinhosa assim? — Chouji também vai ser papai. Eu achei que ele só gostasse de batatinhas e churrasco.

— Bom para ele.

— Sim, muito bom, todo mundo na vila está formando suas famílias, não é? — ela dizia, tirando os sapatos e o casaco. O Uchiha olhou para o ombro exposto. _O que os outros têm que Sakura não tem?_

— Hn, é... — afirmou vagamente.

A iryou-nin comprimiu os olhos e sentiu-se determinada. _Tentativa número onze em ação!_ Arrancou o livro das pobres mãos de Sasuke enquanto subia sobre ele e atacava sua boca. Beijou-o e sentou em suas pernas, enquanto o marido, agora definitivamente acostumado com os ataques repentinos e aleatórios, a rodeava com as mãos e, devagar, tocava-a com a língua.

Sakura, por outro lado, só estava aproveitando-se da luxúria de Sasuke, arrancaria um bebê dele à _força_, se necessário.

Empurrou-o contra o sofá e continuou por cima. Sasuke franziu as sobrancelhas. A camisa do homem também foi tirada com violência, a parte da gola chegou a rasgar. O Uchiha estranhou. Isso não era normal ou usual da esposa. _Por que inferno parecia que ele estava sendo estuprado? _Não pretendia ir tão longe, achou que Sakura só queria, sei lá, _namorar_. Ela gostava dessas coisas.

Ela atacava seu pescoço quando Sasuke declarou:

— Eu tenho que ir para uma missão daqui vinte minutos. — Um claro recado: sai de cima.

— E daí?

_ E DAÍ?_

— Daí que chega

Sakura afastou-se lentamente, quase que magoada, sentando-se bem em cima do seu quadril e fazendo pressão ali por maldade. Covardia.

— Tem certeza, Sasuke-kun? Você est...

Interrompeu-a, rá!

_Tsc._

— Eu sei o que eu estou, deixe que _eu_ me importo com isso — _De quem era a culpa?_

Em vez de ficar ofendida, Sakura sorriu cinicamente e inclinou-se até próxima da boca do marido. Com malícia, olhou-o nos olhos:

— Então, boa sorte resolvendo isso completamente _sozinho_.

Assim, ela se foi, deixando um Sasuke desgrenhado e excitado no sofá, que precisou refugiar-se nas águas frias do chuveiro e logo em seguida partir para a missão que duraria vinte dias ou mais.

Os companheiros, coitados, perceberam-no mais mal humorado do que quando chegou da anterior. Em silêncio, todos fizeram uma oração pelas almas dos infratores e as próprias, vinte dias com a amostra grátis do inferno. _Oh, pobres de nós e de nossos inimigos, livrai-nos do mal._

* * *

><p><strong>As coisas não e<strong>stavam nada boas para Sakura, especialmente porque Ino a arrastava por aí para comprar as coisas de bebê em todo tempo livre e tagarelar sobre o primogênito a cada minuto. Deu uma segunda sacola de roupinhas para a Haruno segurar enquanto entrava numa terceira loja de móveis:

— O berço de mogno ou o branco, Testa?

— O branco — respondeu entre os dentes. Ino notou.

— Está de mau humor?

Sakura foi sincera:

— Sim...

— Que há?

— Sasuke-kun saiu para uma missão faz dias e dias, ainda vai ficar fora por mais um tempão e eu ainda não consegui o que queria.

Ino ficou curiosa e se aproximou.

— O que você queria?

Sakura corou.

— Uh... ah, _só_ engravidar.

— Ué, — Ino espantou-se e sussurrou: — você ainda fala "_só"_? Por acaso os dois não estão transando?

— Claro que estamos!

— Então o Sasuke-kun é estéril?

— Vira essa boca pra lá, Porca.

— Oooh. É por causa disso que você anda tão para baixo assim? — Sakura assentiu. Ino suspirou e olhou para a amiga. Torceu os lábios, Sakura era _tão_ descuidada consigo mesma. — Sabia que sua pele anda meio pálida? Melhor fazer um exame de sangue, pode ser a _sua_ saúde que está impedindo vocês dois.

A iryou-nin soltou um muxoxo, preocupava-se demais com a saúde dos pacientes e sobrecarregava-se, esquecendo a própria.

— Eu vou fazer isso.

Esperava que desse em nada. Só faltava essa, tanto empenho para, no fim, a culpa ser da própria Uchiha!

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke voltou d<strong>e sua missão de vinte dias, tudo correra bem. Assim, um mês discorreu de idas e vindas. Sakura continuava a agir ainda mais estranhamente e negar-se a contá-lo, ainda sonhava e murmurava à noite [_por que eu não tenho um?], _parecia sempre ansiosa e comia o tempo todo por causa disso. O ex-vingador estava a ponto de entrar num estado de raiva profunda: _o que raios ela não tem que todo mundo tem, cacete_?

O que ele poderia fazer? Os olhares magoados dela só pareciam aumentar de intensidade toda vez.

Certo dia, pingou a última gota d'água no copo: depois que Sakura engatinhou até Sasuke e o agarrou de todas as maneiras, no fim o moreno não derramou o esperma dentro dela, imaginando estar sendo muito responsável, afinal, Sakura havia lhe comunicado horas antes que "_estou cansada de ficar sacrificando meu corpo com esses remédios, não se preocupe com nada_".

Na mente dela, o aviso era para incentivá-lo a não tomar justamente _essa a_titude, mas o tiro saiu pela culatra e Sasuke agiu da exata forma que ela não queria. Esperava que seu marido – sangue frio, mas não frio – soltaria um belo "dane-se" como ele costumava fazer.

Ela estava planejando tal investida há semanas, o anticoncepcional não era tomado por Sakura desde muito, muito tempo, afinal. A kunoichi anunciou isto para o Uchiha apenas por _garantia_, ele certamente agiria como orgulhoso que sempre foi. Errado. Sakura conseguia entender qualquer "hmp", "hn" e "hmm" do ex-vingador, mas a atitudes do moreno sempre eram misteriosas.

Magoada, então, a Uchiha olhou para Sasuke naquele dia e pensou:

_ Você desperdiçou meu bebê._

Ela não aguentou calada, no entanto. Não mesmo. Foi o verdadeiro fiasco para o Uchiha quando sua esposa teve a audácia e coragem de olhar nos seus olhos e acusá-lo, tirando-o de cima dela e dizer: "Sasuke-kun, você é um inútil!", seguido de um _argh _melancólico_. _Ah! Mas quando ela estava implorando para que continuasse ele não foi inútil de forma alguma, não é?

A discussão não chegou a se iniciar. Minutos depois, a kunoichi tomou banho e foi para o hospital, abandonando-o sozinho e pelado na cama. Antes de sair, ela decretou:

— Pense no que você fez — A porta fechou-se num estrondo. _Mas que inferno ele fez?_ Bom, estava mais para o que "não fez".

* * *

><p><strong>No dia seguinte, S<strong>akura saiu novamente com Ino, dizendo – toda emburrada – ao Uchiha que a ajudaria a escolher o que faltava para o enxoval e não tinha hora para voltar. Desde o incidente anterior ela andava estranha com ele e irritava-se por quase nada.

Sasuke bagunçou os cabelos – surpreendentemente, agora bem mais comportados, influência de suas atitudes, teorizavam –, o homem perguntou-se se ele havia jogado pedras nas caras dos hokages para isso acontecer. Ele havia feito a mesma coisa outras vezes e ela ficou lá caladinha. E agora?

Que diabo!

Felizmente, a campainha tocou e livrou o Uchiha de remoer pensamentos rancorosos de sua mulher. Ele abriu a porta e olhou para o ser inferior que veio até sua casa. Timidamente, uma garota entregou-lhe um envelope de papel pardo com o nome "Uchiha Sakura" e seu endereço estampado. Sasuke ergueu a sobrancelha, querendo da jovem uma explicação.

— E-entrega do hospital para a Sakura-sensei.

— Do que se trata?

— O resultado do exame que ela fez no nosso departamento, faz tempo que está lá, mas acho que ela se esqueceu de pegar e hoje, mexendo nos papéis, encontrei e decidi trazer. Não a vi no hospital, por isso...

— Hmm.

Sasuke não entendeu o motivo do exame, mas descobriria. Fechou a porta na cara da moça sem lhe agradecer – ou simplesmente esqueceu que havia um ser humano ali. _Certo_, Sakura estava mesmo agindo estranhamente, vivia reclamando de isso e aquilo e, agora, deu para comer _seus_ tomate-cerejinha. _O que Sakura não tem que todo mundo tem?_

Ele foi para a biblioteca tirando o lacre do envelope, _ah_, mas e se aquela criatura doida e dissimulada com a qual se casou estava doente e não falou nada para ele? O que ela não tinha que todo mundo tinha era _saúde_?

Irritado, Sasuke sentou-se na poltrona, analisando o exame e tentando interpretar as informações sem saber quase nada sobre medicina. Só havia siglas e números: HCM, CHCM, RDW e, separado, um Beta-HCG.

Mas que maldição era aquela? Frustrado, largou a coisa sobre a mesa e pegou alguns livros-nin de Sakura. _Agora_ ele descobriria o que inferno estava acontecendo. Uma por uma, Sasuke investigou do que se tratavam as siglas e o que os resultados realmente diziam. O valor mostrado no Beta-HCG, especialmente, quase o fez cair da cadeira.

_Puta merda. _O mundo iluminou-se.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura voltou p<strong>ara casa batendo portas e procurando por Sasuke. Depois das compras com Ino, elas pararam para comer uma porção no Ichiraku, uma desculpa para um lanche. A Uchiha estava desfrutando de seu rámen cheia de apetite quando algo monstruoso e redondo surgiu em sua visão. Os dentes da Uchiha trincaram.

Oh, adivinhe quem estava grávida com uma enorme barriga de sete meses? Exatamente, a filha do senhor Teuchi, cujo pai da criança era o atrapalhado Kotetsu Hagane, um chuunin da vila. Ela ostentava aquela gravidez como se fosse um troféu, a autoestima de Sakura se arrastou no chão.

Por que todo mundo naquela vila estava transando sem camisinha ou anticoncepcional, afinal de contas?

Depois disto, não foi difícil Sakura sair tempestuosamente da barraca e ir confrontar ao marido. Óbvio que a culpa era toda _dele_. _Por que ela não tinha uma barriga monstruosa e redonda também?!_ Procurou-o pela casa e achou a Sasuke na biblioteca, recolocando alguns livros no lugar. Sakura sentou-se num pufe e esperou o ex-vingador voltar o olhar para ela.

Um minuto depois, Sasuke o fez. Uma careta veio. _O que era aquela veia saltando na testa de Sakura?_

— O que foi? — ele questionou.

— "O que foi?"

— É.

— Eu vou te dizer o que foi.

— Então diz — ele retrucou, também não estava no melhor dos seus humores por conta de um _pequeno detalhe_ que sua esposa deixou de mencionar. Apertou o exame nas mãos, pronto para usá-lo como arma.

Sakura começou a falar, mexendo os braços, abriria o jogo com o Uchiha, estava simplesmente cansada de esperar um óvulo fecundado cair do céu. Amargurada, olhou-o:

— Deus, Sasuke-kun, por que você ainda não fez um bebê em mim também? Que _vergonha_! Só eu não tenho um!

Sasuke ficou confuso e desconcertado. Fazer um bebê nela?

— Mas... o quê?

— Eu estou tentando isso há semanas, mas você é tão insensível.

Pensamentos borbulharam na cabeça do pobre vingador. Então era essa a causa da paranoia dela? A coisa que todo mundo tinha que Sakura não tinha era um bebê? Mas... isso não fazia sentido.

— Que merda está dizendo? Como inferno eu vou engravidar uma mulher que já está grávida?

— Não venha com descul... eita.

Sakura piscou. _Añ? _Colocou as mãos na cabeça. _Assimile._ Levantou-se do pufe, voltou a se sentar. _Isso não faz sentido. _Comprimiu os olhos e ergueu-se no pufe novamente. _Que mentiroso!_

— Eu _o que_, Sasuke-kun? Você nunca foi de brincadeiras, não vejo que é hora para começar.

O homem estendeu o exame, grunhindo indignado:

— É o que diz aqui.

Pegando o papel, os olhos da Uchiha brilharam de reconhecimento. Com tantos problemas havia simplesmente se esquecido daquilo. Leu os resultados e correu para a aba que continha o Beta-HCG, um teste de gravidez que veio de brinde devido a alta taxa de natalidade geral em Konoha, os números indicavam um resultado estupendo: _positivo_. Ficou em choque.

_Grávida._

Grávidíssima!

_Agora eu tenho um!_

Sasuke, observador, cruzou os braços e viu como os gestos de Sakura vieram em câmera lenta.

_Ela esqueceu-se que ele estava ali._

Levou o papel até a boca, cobrindo-a com ele, a mão livre desceu devargazinho pela barriga. Sakura franziu as sobrancelhas como quem segura um choro, apertou o exame contra o rosto. Oh, o verde ficou brilhante e molhado, lágrimas vieram. Sasuke ficou preocupado. Não era para ela rir feito uma louca e pular em seu pescoço?

_ — Eu estou tão feliz _— ela balbuciou. Sasuke aliviou-se_. _Ótimo, porque ele era um desastre humano quando se tratava de consolar outra pessoa. Mas _feliz_, não, feliz é bom.

O próprio Uchiha, muito mais discreto e impassível, diga-se de passagem, já tivera sua cota de espanto minutos mais cedo. Ele releu tanto o livro de Sakura e alternou para o exame que se sentiu tonto.

Estando sozinho e _autoconvencido_ de que sua interpretação não havia sido um erro, deitou a cabeça no tampo da mesa e envolveu-a com os braços. Deixou o silêncio entrar. Algo estranho começava ali.

Santos corvos do Itachi, ele teria uma família toda completa.

O dobe, que sempre ria dele, ficaria _louco_ quando soubesse. Mas o que Naruto pensava não importava, não realmente. Sasuke acabara de descobrir algo grandioso e único, a ficha com todo o peso da informação demorou muito para cair para o ex-vingador, mas, quando aconteceu, ele sorriu quietinho, um daqueles sorrisos singulares. Eternamente escondido por seus braços sem que ninguém jamais o visse. Uma existência breve e anônima.

Agora, ele estava bem – _mais ou menos_. Já Sakura, buscando se tranquilizar e quase explodindo de contentamento, sem saber de fato com reagir, aproximou-se do marido e abraçou sua cintura, o Uchiha permitiu-se ser agarrado – como acontecia sempre – colocou uma de suas mãos no cabelo cor-de-rosa. A médica não afrouxou o abraço.

— Obrigada, Sasuke-kun. — A voz veio embargada. Pela primeira vez, era ela quem lhe dizia essas palavras, pela primeira vez ele as _merecia_, embora também se sentisse grato. O Uchiha ficou em silêncio. Sakura fungou. — Você não é inútil, vergonhoso e insensível.

Oh, nossa, que bom que ela esclareceu!

— Hmp. — "_Eu sei"_.

Silêncio. _Por quanto tempo mais ela continuaria usurpando seu espaço vital?_

— Ele deve ter esse tamanho — Sakura finalmente falou, erguendo um braço e formando uma pinça, a distância entre o indicador e o polegar era de um pouco menos de três centímetros. _Pequeno, pequeno demais._

O _bebê_ ainda era um embrião, dentro mais umas ou duas semanas estaria desenvolvido o suficiente para ser um feto. Já tinha dedinhos, pseudo-perninhas e olhos. Um coraçãozinho batia. Sakura sempre foi o tipo de pessoa que ama fácil e incondicionalmente. Neste momento, sentia-se amando a vida em sua barriga, cuidando dela por ser seu maior tesouro. Oh, quis tanto, _tanto_. Pretendera surpreender ao Uchiha, contudo, isso sequer importava agora.

Ele estava aliviado.

Finalmente Sakura tem o que todo mundo tem. E, bom, ele também.

* * *

><p><strong>Quatro anos s<strong>e passaram desde o nascimento da primeira e única criança do casal Uchiha, uma menina. É de uma verdade intergaláctica que _um_ é pouco, _dois_ é bom e _três_ é demais. Sarada completava apenas a cota do "_pouco_", mesmo assim, o Uchiha imaginou que sua família se manteria estável assim por um _looongo_ tempo. No entanto, o apelido da _tolice_ é Sasuke. Óbvio que as coisas jamais acabariam assim.

Especialmente quando Naruto está em sua casa balançando sua recém-nascida como se a pequena menina fosse uma boneca.

— Olhe, teme, Himawari não é a coisa mais linda que você já viu na sua vida medíocre?

O Uchiha, sentado no chão da varanda de casa, olhou do embrulho nos braços do amigo para Sarada, sua filha, que sujava as mãos de terra e grama ao lado do primogênito do clã Uzumaki, ambos rindo quando encontravam uma minhoca ou algum outro bichinho interessante há meros trinta centímetros de distanciado pés de Sasuke.

Para o ex-nukenin, mais que isso seria _descuido e negligência paternal._

Olhou para Naruto. Pensou em Sarada.

— Não é, não.

O futuro hokage – de um futuro não muito distante – fez um som de desdém e se sentou ao lado do amigo. Sakura estava para chegar do hospital a qualquer momento.

— O clã Uzumaki agora é maior que o clã Uchiha, que acha disso?

— Hmp, eu não ligo.

— Não?

— Não — resmungou, impaciente. Oh, certo. Esqueça a estabilidade. Seria ótimo ter sua casa infestada por crianças como Sarada, mas não dependia apenas dele e Sakura se mostrava muito ocupada com suas próprias coisas. Sasuke não se via falando com ela sobre isso; menos ainda se submeteria à sua rivalidade com Naruto.

_Esqueça_.

Quem ele queria enganar? Quanto mais bebês, melhor.

Traçou um plano. Faria tudo sutilmente.

— Oh, é a Sakura-chan! — Sarada olhou para onde Naruto estava apontando quando ouviu o nome da mãe. Apoiando as mãos pequenas no chão, ela levantou-se e deixou Boruto sozinho, caminhando até Sakura, que a pegou no colo sorrindo e lhe dando um beijo.

— Naruto, o que faz aqui? — a médica disse, aproximando-se e voltando a colocar Sarada perto do menino loiro, que murmurou um "balinha" quando capturou uma joaninha e estava quase comendo-a se Sasuke não houvesse impedido.

A Uchiha sentou-se do outro lado do marido. Ela não viu como ele lhe olhou estranho. _Certamente o clã Uzumaki era maior que o clã Uchiha pela falta de disposição dela._ Sakura havia parado com a frequência alucinante de seus ataques há tempos, o que não era tão bom, Sasuke estava disposto a gostar deles.

— Eu queria que o teme visse a Himawari. — O ex-vingador não tivera a decência de visitar a criança, estava numa missão quando a caçula de Naruto nasceu, não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer, antes ou depois.

O problema agora é que ele não tinha um embrulho em seus braços e a ideia parecia interessante. _Por que ele não tinha um?_ Chidoris, seria ótimo para Sarada ter um irmão. Ele podia ver naquela cara loira e riscada do filho de Naruto que o menino gostava de bancar o nii-san. No entanto, Sakura estava ocupada demais cuidando da filha (e dele) e trabalhando.

— Que foi, Sasuke-kun? — Sakura questionou-o, tocando-lhe o braço, percebendo o Uchiha tenso por nenhuma razão aparente.

Ele olhou para frente.

— Hmm. — "_Nada_". Mas aquele olhar magoado e decepcionado que transpassou naquele rosto _quase_ impassível deixava a desejar.

Sakura franziu as sobrancelhas, o que estava se passando com Sasuke?

Ah, pobrezinha, a resposta sobre _o que Sasuke não tem _demoraria a vir. A kunoichi não estava preparada para sofrer o que ele sofreu há quatro anos, mas o faria. A paranoia vai se iniciar outra vez, muito pior do que antes. E é bom que Sakura esteja preparada para decifrar todos os "hmm", "hn", "aa" e olhares acusatórios de seu marido.

_ Afinal, o que é que Sasuke não tem?_

[Fim!]

* * *

><p>E o feitiço vira contra o feiticeiro. Quando exatamente a Sakura engravidou da Sarada? Num daqueles três dias com ela atacando o Sasuke a torto e a direito. Vocês vão perceber que os sintomas até começaram, mas ela imaginou que era por ansiedade (no princípio, realmente era), depois confundiu tudo e nem percebeu a menstruação atrasada, etc. ;) Sobre o final, seguindo o mangá original o Sasuke não consegue ir adiante com seu plano, mas creio que depois do 700 ele vá. <strong>ATENÇÃO<strong>: Esse é o fim de "Maternidade", mas não é o fim de "Cotidiano", novos mini-contos imbecis virão. Quem sabe um falando do tal caçula.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews anônimos<em>:

Guest: Postado, pessoa tímida.

Karen: Também amo drabbles, o ruim é que são pequenas, algumas realmente me fazem querer ler eternamente. E Sasuke e Sakura é OTP, não tem como não gostar dessas duas delícias! shauhsua, owwn, obrigada, espero melhorar sempre. Bom, "Maternidade" está terminada. Eu espero conseguir postar a próxima logo. A ideia já está aí. Obrigada pelo comentário!

Gaspanic: Segunda parte postada hoje (quarta-feira). Haha, não tinha como avisar por causa do comentário ser anônimo.

Guest2: Super meiguinha, né? Tava sentindo falta de fazer algo assim. 'Paternidade' vem... bom, não sei exatamente, mas não vai demorar. Obrigada.

Andressa Martins: Oeee, bunshin! Mais uma, só pra arrancar o resto de tempo livre que te restava. Desculpa, desculpa. Pooxa, que bom que gostou. Amei escrever isso aqui, muito mesmo. leio tanta fanfic angst deles que nem vou para esse lado da força, gosto da parte cômica e tento me fazer sorrir e a vocês também quanto escrevo. O próximo capítulo está aí, Paternidade vem em breve também. Tem umas mil e tantas palavras já (ainda). Beijos!


End file.
